


Toothy

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Gen, Humor, Monsters, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: When Daisy tells him she has a monster living under her bed, Marshall actually doesn't believe her.





	Toothy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).



Marshall sat beside his daughter and very carefully pulled a dinner plate loaded with bones from beneath her bed.

“Okay, remember when I used to make jokes about how I had no idea where you’ve been putting your food lately, but this is a little ridiculous.”

“I told you, daddy,” Daisy insisted, “It’s not me! There are monsters under my bed!” 

Marshall shook his head. “Daisy, I know what monsters look like. They’re big and scary and they live in Loch Ness. They don’t eat leftovers! And they wouldn’t leave bones behind, either. They’d suck the marrow right out of your little itty bitty fingers….” He trailed off. “Please don’t be freaked out.”

Daisy crossed her arms over her chest. “Look under the bed, daddy.”

“Okay,” he said patiently, and got on his knees. “Oooh, look at all of the…leftovers…there are a lot of bones under here. Daisy, do you have a kitten under here?”

“I told you! His name is Zam, he’s a six-hundred year old bed monster, and he’s MY best friend, not yours.”

Daisy was so serious about it. Marshall was reunited with his long-held belief in cryptids. It was clear his daughter was telling the only truth she knew, but Marshall still had a sneaking suspicion that maybe, just maybe, she was telling the truth.

So he took a deep breath, peeled back the quilt and held out his hand.

Something warm and fuzzy tentatively touched it. Touched it and came to perch in his open grip.

“Oh my God this is the best day of my life,” enthused Marshall, squashing the small, sharp-toothed monster in his arms as if it were a particularly fluffy stuffed animal.

“Dad,” Daisy said, “quit hogging my monster!”

“Wait your turn, honey,” he said, and ignored the tiny set of teeth gnawing on his shoulder like a hungry baby.


End file.
